


Thanksgiving

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Caroline in the City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: Caroline actually doesn't like Thanksgiving all that much.





	

If she was completely honest- which she, as a nice Midwestern girl, would never be- Caroline really kind of didn't like Thanksgiving. It was so much work, and really- who _needs_ to eat that much food? Plus making a full Thanksgiving dinner in a New York loft kitchen? Total nightmare. But she was a nice Midwestern girl, and strange as it was she was as close to a mother as her little group of friends had, so despite her dislike of the holiday she would gladly get up at the crack of dawn to make sure the people she loved had a perfect dinner.


End file.
